


Poetic Love

by FeeltheBerena



Category: Berena - Fandom, Carol Ann Duffy, Holby City
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, Lesbian erotic poetry, Slightly Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeltheBerena/pseuds/FeeltheBerena
Summary: Another tumblr repost- it was written a couple of weeks after Bernie's return, and is one of my favourite stories that I've written (mostly because of the references to one of my favourite poems).Some smut here, but mostly fluff. Hope you enjoy it!*Chapter 2 is more explicit, which is why I've changed the rating.





	1. Chapter 1

Serena had traipsed off to the kitchen before even taking her coat off, gagging for a cup of coffee (well, something stronger, but she’d promised Jason she’d cut down the shiraz a little). Bernie followed her to grab her coat and hang theit coats up together. She had every intention of lighting the fire, but promised herself just a minute sat down. She collapsed with a deep sigh onto the sofa, only to immediately leap up again after being promptly stabbed in the arse. Under the throw, she found the culprit-an extremely well worn hard cover book by some woman named Carol Ann Duffy. Bernie had very little interest in literary pursuits, venturing no further than trashy romance novels, but opened it to as an excuse to pass the time.

  
When she opened the book to the marked page and glanced over its contents, she quirked an eyebrow. Serena came in with two mugs in hand, and proceed to flush bright red when she saw what Bernie was holding.  
“Where- where did you find that?” asked Serena, at an unusually high pitch.  
“On the sofa. After it had decided that my posterior was it’s enemy. Been reading something naughty, Ms Campbell?” Bernie’s eyes were glinting mischievously as she patted the seat next to her. Serena took the seat, still looking like a schoolgirl who’d just been given her first detention.

  
“Of course not, Berenice. It’s poetry, nothing naughty about it” came Serena’s defensive reply.  
“Funny, because your face screams naughty things right now. It usually does to me, but this is not in my head. My mother would be so proud- a girlfriend so posh, she gets turned on by poetry!” Bernie couldn’t hold back her barking laughter as Serena became even redder.

  
“Fine.” Serena said, shuffling uncomfortably in her seat. “If you must know, I’ve always loved this collection, but after the first time you kissed me, I- well, one poem took on a new meaning for me. Especially while you were away.” Bernie smiled, warmed by this confession.   
“Can you read it for me?” Bernie placed her hand on Serena’s knee.  
“What?! No, Bern. You’d just be bored, or-” Bernie cut her off with a kiss and taking her hand.   
“You could never bore me. You could read the yellow pages to me, and I would think it was the most fascinating thing in the world. And anything that’s important to you is important to me”.  
Serena humphed, then smiled, conceding.

“She asked me to luncheon in fur. Far from  
the loud laughter of men, our secret life stirred.” Serena voice was barely more than a whisper, but when she saw Bernie’s rapt attention, she lost her anxiousness.

“I remember her eyes, the slim rope of her spine.” Serena was now trying to sound as seductive as she could, feeling slightly silly until she saw Bernie’s pupils dilate and run her tongue over her lips.

“This is your cup, she whispered, and this mine.” Serena’s breath hitched as Bernie took her earlobe in her mouth, and began kissing her way down her neck. Serena’s voice became breathy as she continued.

“We drank the sweet hot liquid and talked dirty.” Bernie moaned at this, and opened her blouse, lowering her mouth to her breast.

“As she undressed me, her breasts were a mirror and there were mirrors in the bed.” Both Bernie and Serena were panting now, and Serena was struggling just to see the words on the page, let alone read them aloud. Bernie was leaving a wet trail of kisses down her stomach, as she pulled Serena towards the edge of the couch.

“She said Place your legs around my neck, that’s right. Yes.” Bernie came up to face Serena to kiss her fiercely, shocking them both when she let out a loud moan.She continued to kiss down her neck as she undid Serena’s pants and pulled them down. She then came to rest between her knees.

  
….

  
“I think I might like poetry, you know” Bernie laughed as Serena nuzzled into her neck.   
“We can never go to a poetry slam night though, if that’s how you respond! That certainly beat the coffee though as postwork stress relief”  
“I should bloody well hope so!” Bernie laughed.   
“Jason comes home tomorrow. We’d better tidy up” Serena sighed.  
“Talk about killing the mood!” Bernie and Serena were wrapped in a blanket on the sofa, clinging to the edge for fear that their laughter would send them toppling to the the floor.  
“Oh well. Still love you though-” Bernie trailed off, realising what she’d said. Serena stopped laughing instantly, rising up to look Bernie in the eye.  
“Really? I didn’t imagine this is how it would go, but I love you too. And please, that is not a cue to bugger off to timbucktoo”. Bernie smiled, her chest feeling tight as her heart swelled beyond belief. In a way that she had never felt before, Bernie was floating, completely filled with love, so that it seemed to glow from her.  
“I could never leave you now. And somehow, I always knew deep down I would say I love you like this.” Bernie pulled Serena down into a hug, kissing her hair, feeling completely content.


	2. Sweet Sonnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got this idea in my head. Hope you like it!

Bernie yawned widely, rubbing her eyes as she woke up halfway through the news. She'd been watching some medical drama with Serena, but had fallen asleep at some point and she was now alone on the sofa. She stretched, oddly satisfied by the cracking in her back. She reached under her shirt and undid her bra, pulling it off with a satisfied sigh. She rolled her shoulders, to work away the stress of the day.

She tidied up downstairs quickly and went upstairs to get out of work clothes that she had been too lazy to change when she got in. She expected to find Serena asleep, but very pleasantly surprised.

 _Good God_ Bernie thought as she took in the sight of her lover draped across their bed, the pure embodiment of seduction. She wore a skintight, scarlet lace and satin corset- like contraption that showed sinful curves, which clipped onto sheer black stockings. Her lips were painted blood red, making Bernie think of the filthiest things that mouth could do to her. Serena Campbell was a siren, a seductress and she could do whatever the hell she wanted to Bernie and she would thank her for the privilege.

'Bernie, darling, do put your tongue back in your mouth. For now at least' Serena drawled, smiling smugly. 

'What brought all this on?' Bernie said dumbly, still awestruck by her lover. Serena knelt up on the bed and pulled Bernie by the hips into her embrace.

' Well, we've both been very busy and I was listening to some poetry last night, and all I could think of was you. I was lonely all by myself in bed and I wanted to have some fun tonight' Serena was gently caressing Bernie's arms. 

Serena then climbed down from the bed and stood behind Bernie, and pulled her hair loose from its tight band, raking her fingers over her scalp. She pulled Bernie’s  hair to one side and began to whisper hotly in her ear.

'My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun'

Serena gently ran her finger down Bernie's neck down to the valley of her breasts until it met fabric.

'Coral is far more red than her lips' red'

She slowly unbuttoned the shirt, exposing Bernie's breasts and pebbled nipples to the cold air.

'If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun'

Serena ran her tongue from Bernie's ear, dragging a wet trail down her neck, feeling Bernie's rapid pulse beneath her tongue. She moved in front of her, caressing one breast, circling the tip of her index finger teasingly around Bernie's nipple, while taking the other in her mouth.  Serena blew gently on the wet skin, delighting in the shudder she elicited. Bernie mourned the loss of Serena's skin on hers when she stepped back.

'If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head'

Serena lent into Bernie, kissing her fiercely, meeting Bernie's tongue with her own. Serena's perfume surrounded Bernie, her bare skin burnt at Serena's touch. When Serena nipped her lower lip, she actually whimpered. Serena smirked, ending the kiss, pressing her body against Bernie's and leant into her ear again.

'I have seen roses damasked, red and white, But no such roses see I in her cheeks; And in some perfumes is there more delight Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.'

As she spoke, Serena reached down to Bernie's jeans,  undoing them and slipping her hand over the damp material of her underwear. She began running her finger along Bernie's slit, back and forth over the material. Bernie's breath was shallow, and her eyes were nearly black with desire when she met Serena's.

'I love to hear her speak, yet well I know That music hath a far more pleasing sound'

Serena knelt in front of Bernie, pulling her jeans and underwear down. She rose up again, coming up to face Bernie again. She cupped Bernie's mound, again running her finger through her wetness. As Serena began to circle her clit, Bernie pushed down the straps of the lingerie, peeling away the skintight material to expose Serena's breasts. 

'I grant I never saw a goddess go; My mistress when she walks treads on the ground'

Bernie took Serena's hand and pulled her onto the bed. Serena laughed at Bernie'sincreasing frustration as she tried to undress her. Taking pity, Serena undid the clips of her stockings, and turned around so that the fastenings faced Bernie. When Serena was freed from the material, Bernie shocked her by pulling her back flush against her chest, with her legs wrapped around her sides. 

Bernie nipped gently along Serena neck, while reaching down to mirror Serena's actions moments before. As she began to increase her speed, she dipped her finger into Serena's entrance. Serena turned her head to kiss Bernie, then gazing lovingly at her before turning back over to straddle Bernie. They then resumed caressing one another in unison. Serena’s hair clung to her skin with sweat, resting her forehead against Bernie's as she pumped her fingers inside of her. As Bernie curled her fingers inside of her and massaging her clit with her thumb, Serena began to pant as she edged closer. 

Serena kissed Bernie again, mirroring her actions. Serena came as she heard Bernie's moan in her ear, triggering Bernie to do the same seconds later. 

They lay exhausted on their bed, with Serena draped across Bernie. She lifted her head and gawffed as she saw her red lipstick smeared all over Bernie's mouth. She lay back down smiling and began to drift off, but Bernie surprised her by finishing the sonnet.

'And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare As any she belied with false compare.' 

Bernie pressed a kiss into Serena's hair, and they fell asleep in a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite Shakespearean sonnet, and I have always adored Alan Rickman's reading. I was listening to it earlier, I was struck by how seductive it sounds, which of course got me thinking about Serena's lovely voice. And thus, the chapter was born because I couldn't get it out of my head.


End file.
